1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a watercut means and method in general, and more particular, a microwave watercut means and method.
2. Summary of the Invention
A petroleum stream microwave watercut monitor of the present invention includes a test cell having a petroleum flowing through it. A source, connected to a first antenna located within the test cell, provides microwave energy to the first antenna so as to irradiate the petroleum stream in the test cell with microwave energy. A second antenna located in the test cell and connected to a detector outside of the test cell receives the microwave energy that has passed through the petroleum stream and provides it to the detector. The detector provides an intensity signal corresponding to the received microwave energy. An indicator provides an indication of the watercut of the petroleum stream in accordance with the intensity and the phases difference between the microwave energy provided by the source and the received microwave energy. The test cell means also includes means for reducing an amount of debris in a portion of the petroleum stream flowing between both antenna.
The objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter, from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawings wherein one embodiment is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for illustrative purposes only and are not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.